


The Things We Do

by bby_wonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Eventual Smut, Fluff, For some reason wonho has a daddy kink, M/M, On Hiatus, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Tattooed shin hoseok | wonho, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Violence, Virgin Changkyun, Wonho is a saint, and Changkyun calls him daddy, eventual power bottom Changkyun, he's just the sweetest, there is violence someone gets beaten but I won't say who, will add more tags as it progresses, will tag more characters as it progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_wonho/pseuds/bby_wonho
Summary: How would Changkyun pay off the horrendous loan that his parents are forcing him to pay?Get a sugar daddy of course.





	1. Minhyuk's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I will be adding more characters as the story progresses and I hope to update every second day or so!
> 
> Also sorry for any spelling mistakes!
> 
> This is for my lovely friend Anaise - @Shownaise on twitter 
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you like it please leave Kudo's it means alot to me!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @bbywonho__

Changkyun is rudely awoken by the piercing sound of his phone ringing. He attempts to pry open his eyes to find his phone, while his hands roam around his bed, hoping to stumble across his phone. Once he find it he doesn’t even look at the caller ID and answers the call with a mumbled voice, 

“H-hello, who is-“ as soon as he begins to form a coherent sentence, he is cut of by the loud familiar screeching of his mother.

“How dare you! How dare you answer with such a cavalier attitude! I don’t want to hear any of your excuses, just make sure you have the money in the bank by this Thursday, I don’t need to remind you what will happen is you don’t.” and the call was ended as abruptly as it was started, Changkyun still laying in his bed, shocked, and still trying to get his head around what had just happened.

At this point in time, Changkyun was almost used to the verbal abuse that he received from his parents, mostly his mother. Once he had moved out and found a place at least and hour or two drive away from them, the abusive calls had begun. Seeing as he was no longer at home to receive the occasional beating or yelling at, they made sure to remind him of where he stood. 

All of this had begun due to a loan gone wrong that his parents had thought would be a fantastic idea, fast forward a year and the money keeps piling on and his parents had assumed that because he was related to them that he would be paying it off as well. They never asked him, they just burdened him with that responsibility. 

Throwing that issue on top of the never ending family issues, was the reason that Changkyun refused to get emotionally involved with anyone. The possibility of them leaving or just him disappointing them was too much to be bothered with, so he lived his life with his house mate keeping him company and going to work most days. Not having to worry about disappointing anyone. 

As he crawled out of bed after that horrendous awakening, he stumbled to find his clothes, and once he threw them out he slowly opened his door and made his way to the kitchen. If anything could fix this morning it would be coffee. Reaching the cupboard that usually had the coffee in it, he wasn’t surprised to see that it wasn’t there, and knowing that Minhyuk probably had used the last of it and hadn’t replaced it. 

“If you’re wondering why there is no coffee, don’t stress out, I already made you one and its here on the table,” Minhyuk shouted from the living room, and as Changkyun rounded the corner he wondered why Minhyuk would do something like that.

“We need to have a talk Kyun,” Hearing that sentence, Changkyun turned right back around from where he came from and headed back to his room, as he heard the distinct sound of Minhyuk running after him. 

“I don’t know what you want to talk about but I can assure you, I probably don’t want to have any input in the matter okay?” Changkyun groaned as he turned around to face Minhyuk who looked like a puppy trying his best to get something.

“But you don’t even know what I’m going to talk to you about, it could be something really important and very-“ he was cut off by Changkyun groaning loudly, meaning that he really wanted nothing to do with this conversation because he already knew what it was about.

“Look, I know you heard my phone ring this morning and I know you know it was my mum, and I know you want to help but seriously, I’ve got it, I don’t need to get anyone else involved in this mess that is my family,” He sighed as he hung his head low, knowing how Minhyuk was, and how persistent he could be. 

“Hey, Kyun!’ he whined “You just need to listen to me okay, I know this sounds completely idiotic because I know you’d probably never do something like this but the money is seriously great if you just gotta be persistent and not give up!” Changkyun knew where Minhyuk was going with this and he wanted no part in it.

“Min, I know that you think the way to repay all this money would to become a sugar baby, but I’m seriously not going to do that, you know how I feel about attachment and being close with people!” Changkyun pointed out. As he finished his sentence Minhyuk’s expression went from slightly shocked to intrigued.

“I mean, well, I wasn’t going to suggest it as my first choice, I was originally going to suggest a second job at that café down the road that just opened, but-“ Minhyuk chuckled, “a sugar daddy hey? I’ve done it before and it’s fantastic money, I even know an amazing website for sugar babies trying to find sugar daddies. It’s all completely safe and you cant catfish anyone!” Minhyuk was getting excited about it and walked over to his computer and pulled up the site.

“See! There are some really gorgeous men out there, honestly I don’t know why they don’t have partners, probably because most of them are businessmen who travel and don’t have time for attachments.” Minhyuk was humming to himself as he scrolled through multiple different profiles.

“I- I don’t know Min, it sounds a bit weird to me. I mean I haven’t even really ever been with someone, how the hell am I meant to be a sugar baby. Don’t most sugar daddies want to sleep with their sugar babies, and I mean- I’m just not –“ he mumbles as he starts to become quiet, thinking about it all to much.

“It’s okay, don’t worry, I’m sorry I pushed it, but, maybe just think about it? I just really hate seeing you stressing out about that loan, and I really don’t want to come home one day and something bad have happened to you,” Minhyuk walked to him and hugged him, consoling him.

“It’s okay, you shouldn’t have to be the one worrying about me, and you know nothing would happen to me, I’ll be here to make sure you don’t et into any trouble,” he chuckled “But I’ll have a think about it, just to make you happy” he said as he walked to his bedroom to get ready for work.

“I’ll help you with everything Kyun!” Minhyuk screamed as Changkyun entered his room.

As Changkyun got dressed for work, he couldn’t stop thinking about the idea of a sugar daddy and if it was really worth it. He thinks to himself maybe they aren’t all weird old men that fantasised over younger men, and maybe he had to get over his problem with getting emotionally attached to people, maybe he needed to grow up and go out there and experience being a 22 year old in Seoul, doing stuff that 22 year olds did.

 

***********

 

After having hours to think about his decision, Changkyun had to come to a conclusion. After leaving his shoes at the door a walking into the house he spotted Minhyuk on the couch looking through something on his computer.

“So Min,” Changkyun announced as he made his way through the kitchen and closer to Minhyuk “I’ve decided what to do with this whole sugar daddy situation.” Minhyuk looked up at him with hopeful puppy dog eyes, and looked as if he was going to explode if Changkyun didn’t give him an answer soon.

“What have you decided, please tell me!” Minhyuk prodded as he took the laptop off his lap and turned around to look at Changkyun.

“So I have decided to sign up for this website-” Minhyuk jumped up and was about to jump on Changkyun when he quickly spoke up, “But- you need to be sensible about this, and you need to help me okay, because I’m a bit lost with all this.” As he finished his sentence, Minhyuk jumped on him and hugged him.

“Of course I’ll help you! And I’ll try my best to be sensible but you know how I am when I get excited about things, I promise you, we will find you the perfect sugar daddy!” he exclaimed as he led Changkyun to the couch where, to no surprise he had been searching through potential sugar daddies for Changkyun.

“What - have you seriously been searching through sugar daddies for the pat 5 hours?!” Changkyun was slightly shocked but also a little bit impressed; when Minhyuk put his mind to something, he really did it.

“Well, if you don’t count food and toilet breaks- oh and the 3 hour nap I had in between, then yes, I have been searching for 5 hours.” Minhyuk answered proudly. “Now lets find you a hot sugar daddy,” He said in excitement as he pulled Changkyun to sit next to him as he put the laptop between them and started scrolling.


	2. Changkyun's a big boy now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Changkyun goes along with Minhyuk's plan, and is pleasantly suprised by the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Meraki ( @hyungswonh0e ) for helping me edit!! You're the best!

“Alright Changkyun, we’ve been searching through this site for too long, what is it that is stopping you from picking someone?” Minhyuk groaned as he threw his head back in defeat. “It’s really not that hard, some of them are actually really attractive, look at this guy! 31, tall, brown hair, CEO, he has-“ Minhyuk was abruptly cut off by Changkyun pointing to the screen and finally saying something after not talking for the past 30 minutes.

“What about this guy? He just popped up and he looks different from the rest, he’s kind of, cute?” He confessed as he clicked on the new listing that had popped up on the screen not even a minute ago. Sure, usually Changkyun wouldn’t be attracted to the more cute guys, but considering the rest of the men on this website looked extremely sleazy and stuck up, he thought, what could go wrong with this guy? He was handsome in the way that his cute cheeks were squishy, and he almost looked like a bunny.

Minhyuk chimed in to voice his opinion on the matter as he opened up the man's profile. “Well, okay Kyun, I didn’t take you for the kind of guy who would go for someone like this but hey, if you think he looks like the best choice out of the hundreds of men we’ve looked at, I support you! I mean, he is pretty gorgeous, he just seems a little, how do I say it – soft?” he chuckled as he began looking through the man's profile and pictures.

Shin H. S.

Net worth: USD 500 million.

Age: 28

Looking for: Male

Height: 1.78m

Weight: 73kg

Interests: When not traveling, I Enjoying spending time with friends, going to the gym, playing video games, and spoiling the right person.

“Ooh he’s a CEO and he travels a lot, lives in Seoul, 28 years old and willing to spoil the right man. Well Kyun, he travels a lot so maybe that would be good for you? I know how you feel about constantly being close to people and the whole affection thing. Maybe this could help you with that, help you slowly come out of your shell?” Minhyuk hinted as he brought up the message box. “Give him a message, something simple and sweet, you don’t want to sound too weird okay? I’ve seen some really weird messages from sugar babies before.” He hands over the computer to Changkyun and gets up to make a coffee. “Call me if you need me!” he yells as he rounds the corner to the kitchen.

All right, a simple message. It really can’t be that hard can it Changkyun?

It can be that hard, you don’t know what to write, you’ve never tried to be close to anyone romantically, what were you thinking.

Changkyun takes a deep breath and tried to focus his thoughts on a simple message, a simple greeting.

Hi, please give me your money so parents don’t beat me up, thanks.

Definitely not, the only person who was to know about what the money was being used for was him and Minhyuk, because if anyone else knew, they’d probably get the police involved. Especially because this man, Mr Shin H. S, seemed like he had a lot of money and influence, and he’d definitely be able to do something.

Alright, here goes nothing, just write something short and sweet.

**From Lim C. K.**

_Hey there, You have really squishy cheeks. And you’re cute._

As Changkyun read over what he had written he decided it probably wasn’t the best opening line, and as he went to press the delete button, his finger slipped and pressed enter, and Changkyun felt his soul leave his body.

“Fuck-“ he whispered to himself as he realised that out of all the men he could have picked on this website, he had to go and fuck it up with an extremely strange opening line.

“Uhhhh Min” he murmured as he continuously read over what he had written. “I think I fucked up a little bit” he then saw the small three dots on the other side of the screen start moving.

“What did you do, it couldn’t be that bad-“ He paused his sentence as he read over what Changkyun had written. “Ooooh boy what have you done, and he’s even writing back, I wonder how he’ll respond to that fantastic opening message” Minhyuk chuckled as he walked back to the kitchen.

“Hey! You were meant to be supporting me, don’t leave me now!” Changkyun screeched and Minhyuk left.

“You’re a big boy Kyun you can do this by yourself!” he yelled back.

Changkyun heard the notification sound and dreaded looking at what the man had written back

**From Shin H. S.**

_Well hello to you too, that’s definitely one way to open a conversation, cant say anyone has ever said I have squishy cheeks, but thank you? And if we’re talking about who is cute, it would have to be you._

Changkyun scoffed as he read the reply, this guy was smooth.

 

**From Lim C. K.**

_Hi, sorry, I was stressing about what to write and wrote that up as a joke and accidentally pressed send._

 

**From Shin H. S.**

_Does that mean you don’t think I’m cute and my cheeks aren’t squishy?_

Well, shit he backed himself into a corner there, of course he did thought he was cute, Changkyun wasn’t usually like this but he couldn’t help himself.

 

**From Lim C. K.**

_That statement still stands._

I still think you’re cute and your cheeks are squishy.

But you’re also very handsome.

 

**From Shin H. S.**

_Well thank you, and as are you._

So what are you looking for in a Sugar Daddy?

 

**From Lim C. K.**

_Well, uhm, I guess to be pampered?_

_I’m actually not even sure to be completely honest with you._

_I’m struggling with money and my friend recommended this website as he has had sugar daddies before._

_And you stood out to me because you looked the least creepy and I guess yeah…_

 

**From Shin H. S.**

_Don’t worry too much._

That’s the whole part of getting a sugar daddy, the money and being spoiled, and it’s always a bonus for both parties if you get along and enjoy each others company.

I hope we can get along and have things in common, that is only if you want to do this? If so, we should probably talk in person.

I hope I’m not coming off to strong.

 

**From Lim C. K.**

_You’re not, it’s okay, I think meeting in person would be fantastic._

_It will give us a chance to discuss things in more depth and make sure we are both on the same page._

_Would it be okay for me to ask your name?_

 

**From Shin H. S.**

_Well, if I’m going to invite you out to a fancy lunch, I guess you should know my name for when you arrive._

_Shin Hoseok, but please call me Wonho. Shin Hoseok is mainly used in business and work situations, and I don’t want to give off the impression that this is simply business._

_It’s more of an arrangement with bonuses on the side._

 

Shin Hoseok, Wonho. Now that they were on a first name basis, Changkyun felt a bit strange, it felt like it was going a bit too fast, even though nothing had really happened yet. He wasn’t used to this kind of thing. He usually didn’t get involved with people, or anything that could possibly lead to attachments, but this arrangement seemed okay. There was probably a contract and he could stop it at anytime. Which sounded perfect. And maybe they could be friends.

 

**From Lim C. K.**

_Wonho, I’ll be sure to remember to call you that and not Hoseok._

_Since we are on a first name basis, I’m Changkyun, Lim Changkyun._

_When are you available to meet? I work during the day but I am free after 4pm._

 

**From Shin H. S.**

_What do you do if you don’t mind me asking?_

_And I am free tomorrow afternoon after 6pm. How does dinner at 6:30 pm sound for you. I can arrange for someone to pick you up if you would like?_

 

**From Lim C. K.**

_I work in a book shop, It doesn’t pay very well but they give me great hours and I also get discounts on books._

_6:30pm sounds fantastic, but I can probably make my way to the restaurant by myself if that’s okay with you?_

 

The reason behind why he didn’t want to be picked up was stupid, and he knew it. Being able to get there by himself gave him that feeling of being independent, which was what he was comfortable with, maybe one day he could accept not having to be independent. But for now he wanted to be able to be comfortable in his decision, so that once he got to the restaurant he would have a clear mind and be able to casually talk about the terms and conditions of being a sugar baby.

 

**From Shin H. S.**

_That is definitely okay, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything._

_I hope I’m not being too forward with anything, but I just think your really good looking and seem like a really down to earth person and would love to get to know you better and discuss this arrangement._

_It’s getting late now, I will message you the address of the restaurant tomorrow, I hope you sleep well Changkyun,_

_Goodnight x_

 

**From Lim C. K.**

_Right back at you, I think you’re good looking, but I think I already embarrassed myself telling you that in my first message._

_I look forward to meeting you! :)_

_Goodnight! x_

 

Changkyun was surprised he had managed to stay awake throughout that conversation, it was past 11pm and Minhyuk had already crept off to bed, the only way he could tell was that the apartment was silent. Minhyuk usually made the most noise in the house, no matter what he was doing somehow he always managed to make a racket.

Changkyun quit out of the site on his computer and proceeded to download the app onto his phone so that he wouldn’t miss out on Wonho messaging him.

He crawled into bed and the days events continued to play over in his head, already overthinking everything and thinking about what could go wrong. The more he thought about it more tired he got, and he drifted off to sleep worrying about the whole situation.

 

*******

Luckily Changkyun didn’t have work on the day of his meeting, all the worrying and overthinking made him feel like he hadn’t slept at all. He decided to lay in bed for a few hours, scrolling through twitter, and decided to search up Wonho, because really, it wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?

Oh how he was wrong. Since he had only seen a photo of Wonho’s face, oh the surprise he got when he saw him in a suit looking very professional and, well for a lack of better words, fucking hot.  
He was extremely well build, his muscles filling out the dark blue suit perfectly, and a few of the buttons were undone, leaving his chest to be a little bit exposed and well, now Changkyun felt even more nervous.  
How was he meant to go into a fancy restaurant and sit next to Wonho, when he looked like he did?

That was when he decided that he was going to have to buy a new outfit for this dinner, because he didn’t want to show up looking like he didn’t know how to dress himself. He needed to look good in order to make a good impression and he hoped that good impression would lead to him becoming a sugar baby and getting the money he needed badly. So Changkyun spent the next 6 hours panicking.

******

After spending roughly 4 hours getting ready and the last 2 hour panicking, Changkyun was finally ready for what he guesses he could call a date, even though it was practically a meeting. He walks out of his room tugging at his shirt, he felt uncomfortable, dress shirt’s weren’t something he wore often He had paired it with black dress pants and black shoes, hoping that he didn’t look overdressed, or too underdressed or anything of the sorts. Of course he was over thinking everything he possibly could. As he stepped into the kitchen Minhyuk let out a low whistle.

“Well, well, well, would you look at that, Changkyun’s all grown up and dressing like a big boy now” He teased as he stood up to get a full look at Changkyun’s outfit.

“Hey, how dare you, I dress like an adult most the time, I just wanted to make a good impression on Wonho, so that he wouldn’t think I’m some kind of degenerate or something” He answer as he continued to pull at his shirt, visibly nervous.

“Stop pulling on your shirt or your crinkle it, and then you’ll really look like a degenerate. You need to get going, isn’t your date at 6:30? It’s 6pm now, go go go” he exclaimed as he ushered him out the door.

“It should only take you 20 minutes to get to the restaurant, maybe you can have a drink once you get there to calm your nerves hey. Have a great time, don’t embarrass yourself!” he yelled as he slammed the door and left Changkyun to fend for himself, and actually be an adult for once.

*********

The drive to the restaurant was better than he thought it would be, and he arrived with 5 minutes to spare, so he thought he might as well go wait for Wonho at the reserved table.

As he stepped in the building, the lights were dimmed, and there was music softly playing in the background. It seemed like an extremely fancy restaurant and he felt out of place, having grown up not being exposed to this kind of luxury.

As he approached the lady at the counter, and gathered up the courage to ask about the reservation.

“Hello, I’m meeting someone here, I think the reservation would be under Shin Hoseok.” He mumbled as he tried to gather up his courage. For some reason he felt a lot more nervous than he would usually be, most probably because he had never done something like this before and he hadn’t been emotionally close to someone, in years, or really ever.

“Oh yes Sir, Mr Shin is already here and is awaiting your arrival, just this way,” the lady at the counter answered as she led him around the corner to a secluded area where Wonho was waiting for him.

Even though the lighting was terrible, Changkyun could still see how handsome Wonho was and he was a bit shocked. He was even better in real life and if he wasn’t nervous enough already, the fact that he was breathtakingly beautiful almost distracted Changkyun from his reason of being here.

“Changkyun, is so great that we are finally able to meet, I’m sorry if this is to forward of me, but you’re even better looking in real life” Wonho confessed as he stood up to greet Changkyun. He was wearing all black, with his blonde hair styled neatly, and Changkyun would be lying if he said he wouldn’t kiss him right there.

Just because Changkyun didn’t like the idea of becoming emotionally attached to someone, doesn’t mean he can’t fantasise over the things he would do to them. He has emotional problems, but he’s not a prude.

“Wonho, I-I, thank you, I could say the same for you, but you definitely look a lot better than me. Quite a place you picked.” He stated as he looked around after they had sat down at their table. As he said that he looked down to the menu and almost gasped at the price of the food, he nearly said something about it and then he remembered why he was there.

“Thank you, I thought it would be nice to pick somewhere quiet so we didn’t have any distractions when discussing this arrangement.” He answered as the waiter made her way over to take their orders.  
“Should we start with drinks first? Do you drink?” Wonho inquired, “I’m sorry I just assumed” He apologetically responded.

“Oh yes, yes I drink, you don’t need to apologise, I’m comfortable drinking whatever you want to drink,” Changkyun looked up and tried to stop feeling so flustered, but with the way that Wonho was looking at him, it was like he just fell further into panic. He definitely needed a drink in order to calm his nerves, how was he meant to function like a normal human being when Wonho was looking like a whole meal in front of him.

“I guess we’ll just go with wine,” Wonho replied as he flashed a smile towards Changkyun, and thanked the waiter.

That’s it, Changkyun was fucked. If he thought he would be able to get through this meeting without wanting to jump Wonho he was wrong.

What was wrong with him, he was never usually like this. Maybe it was the repressed feelings about affection and sex and just everything that was involved with that.

He coughed and tried to distract himself from his own thoughts.

“So, this contact arrangement deal, how do we go about it?” Changkyun spoke up, panicking and trying to think of something to say.

“Well, someone is eager, but we’ve still got at least an hour here Changkyun, I’d like to get to know you a bit better before we get into this,” Changkyun’s name seemed to roll off Wonho’s tongue perfectly, and he really needed that alcohol to calm him down soon.  
“You seem a bit nervous, is everything okay?” Wonho inquired, he seemed concerned.

“To be completely honest with you, I’ve never done anything like this before, I’ve never even dated, so right now I’m stressing out, and I’m not entirely sure how to act.” Changkyun replied as he tugged at his shirt again.

“Hey, hey, it’s all good,” Wonho assured him as he stretched his hand over to Changkyun’s side of the table. “You don’t need to act any certain way for me, just be yourself, that’s the side of you I want to see the most,” He assured him with a comforting smile.

“Ah-h okay, if you say so, I’ll try my best, My friend does say I can be a bit controlling with certain situations at times, so please, don’t be afraid to call me out if I become too much,” Even though Changkyun didn’t look particularly controlling, he did like to be in control of majority of things in his life. It made him feel a little bit more comfortable considering the constant nagging of his mother and that loan, which he couldn’t control.

“That’s definitely okay, I hope to get to know you and all your sides better, that way we don’t have to worry about any miscommunications or anything being taken the wrong way,” Wonho took a sip of his wine, and smiled.

Miscommunications hey. As long as Wonho didn’t know why he was using the money and what would happen if he didn’t get it, everything would be fantastic.

“So please, tell me about yourself Changkyun, How can someone as handsome as you, never have been on a date?” Wonho inquired as he set his brown eyes on Changkyun, looking him up and down.

How was Changkyun going to make up an excuse, he didn’t want to lie to Wonho on his first meeting , but this was the only thing he was going to lie about, right?

“I moved from a small town and being gay really wasn’t something I was comfortable with people knowing in that town, people talk you know? Since moving to Seoul, I’ve just been so caught up in working and trying to get on my feet that I haven’t really had time to go out.” Well, that lie was well constructed, and hopefully Wonho wouldn’t pick up on it.

“I know exactly how you feel, growing up in a small town can be difficult when you’re apparently different from everyone else. I had the exact same problem, luckily I moved out of home at a young age, as soon as I turned 18, I had been studying and managed to get an internship at a very well known company, and well, here I am now. I guess you just can’t let people get you down and live for yourself.” The whole time Wonho had been speaking Changkyun couldn’t take his eyes of him, partially because he was gorgeous and because also because he was emotional and passionate when talking about the problems he had faced.

Changkyun was glad that he could overcome them, but he was also disappointed in himself because he had made up a lie, fabricated a part of his life, but that was exactly what had happened to Wonho. He really hoped it was the only lie he would have to tell Wonho because he didn’t want the lies to keep building up. Even though what they had wasn’t a relationship, he didn’t want to disappoint Wonho because he could see them becoming good friends.

He didn’t need to disappoint any more people in his life.

Lucky the food arrived after Wonho’s confession which broke the awkward silence that Changkyun didn’t know how to break. He was going to have to make sure that his lies didn’t cross over or catch up with him.

 

**********

 

After finishing the most amazing dinner Changkyun had eaten in years, Wonho pulled out the contract for the arrangement. As he handed it to Changkyun, it was all becoming too real, it was all so professional, and Changkyun didn’t realise that such an arrangement would be so detailed and lengthy.

“You don’t have to sign this right now, take it home and have a read of it. You can message me if you have any questions about any of the terms, and we can see what we can change if it needs changing.” Wonho was very relaxed about the whole situation and it made it easier for Changkyun to talk about it, as it almost sounded as they were talking about something casual, and not the idea that changkyun would be getting paid for being someone’s sugar baby.

As Changkyun flipped through the pages, he spotted one labeled ‘Sexual preferences and hard limits.’

Well that was an interesting one, and he had been staring at it for too long, and Wonho had picked up on what he was looking at.

“That section is a lot less scary than it looks, it’s just so that both of us know where we stand and so that there are no miscommunications. I mean, if you don’t want to have sex, that’s totally fine, I respect your choice, and I won’t push you on it.” Wonho explained as he took another sip of wine.

“Oh, no it’s fine, it’s not that I don’t want to have sex with you,” Changkyun blurted out, then realised what he said.

“So you do want to have sex with me?” Wonho replied with a smirk.

Well fuck, what had Changkyun done, first meeting he’s practically already told Wonho that he would sleep with him. Great.

“Well, I’m going to be honest with you, You’re extremely attractive and anyone who looks at you would probably want to sleep with you, you’re so strong that I’d probably say thank you if you threw me against a wall,” Wonho continued to smirk with Changkyun’s outburst of information. “But please, lets try get through the initial stage of this arrangement first and then we can figure out where we stand with all the other stuff’ Changkyun said as he waved his hands in front of him. Realising that he had once again started to become slightly controlling.

“That sounded a bit controlling didn’t it? Sorry if it sounded like a was trying to boss you around. I need to not let my need to control things come out in casual conversation,” Changkyun mumbled as he poured himself another glass of wine.

“I’m not sure if you could count this as a normal conversation, talking about me throwing you against a wall. But it’s fine, I don’t mind you being a little bit controlling, i’m not used to someone else being a bit bossy with me, and it’s a little bit refreshing to tell you the truth,” Wonho said confidently, maybe this meant that he would be able to deal with Changkyun and his sometimes bratty and controlling attitude.

After the conversation when a bit off track, Wonho and Changkyun got back to business in discussing the terms and conditions just briefly. Changkyun could feel himself getting slightly sleepy, and Wonho’s hand on his, wasn’t making it any better, it was incredibly relaxing and he hadn’t felt like this in a while, maybe this was all worth it. Just maybe, but he couldn’t let himself get too carried away, just enjoy it while he can.

“Hey Changkyun, are you okay? You look pretty tired, we can leave now if you need to get home and go to sleep,” Wonho said softly and he stoked Changkyun’s hand.

“I hope I'm not inconveniencing you, but I should probably get home yes.” Changkyun spoke up as he looked at Wonho, and smiled softly at him.

They stood up and thanked the waitress, walking to the exit and stepping outside into the cool autumn night. Wonho put his arm around Changkyun as he began to shiver, and looked down at him to almost ask if it was okay, and Changkyun lent into his hold.  
“If you’d like, I can drop you home, I wouldn’t want you catching a cold, seeing as you didn’t bring a jacket,” Wonho commented teasingly, awaiting Changkyuns response.

“I mean, If it’s not too much of an inconvenience, that would be lovely.” Changkyun replied as they made their way to Wonho’s car, with Wonho’s arm around Changkyun.

 

**************

 

The drive home was pleasant with Changkyun and Wonho keeping light conversation going.

Once they arrived, Wonho got out to open Changkyuns door and he thanked him, and they walked up to Changkyuns apartment.

Once there, Changkyun became nervous, was he meant to hug Wonho, kiss him? What was acceptable, but before he could continue to overthink, Wonho wrapped his arms around him.

“I hope this is okay, I have wanted to have my arms around you all night, I’ll stop if this makes you uncomfortable at this stage in the relationship,” Wonho mumbled as he rested his head on Changkyuns shoulder. Changkyun just snuggled into his more, feeling surprisingly comfortable for the first time in awhile.

Changkyun turned his head to Wonho, and looked at him, looking at his squishy cheeks and his adorable nose, as Wonho began to play with Changkyuns hair. That reminded him that he needed to get a haircut, but that seriously shouldn’t have been what he was thinking about in the current situation.

Wonho looked at Chankyuns lips then to his eyes, almost asking permission to kiss him, as Wonho’s hands make their way to the back of Changkyuns neck to play with his hair, Changkyun decides in that moment, fuck it, you’re 22 years old, time to have some fun.

Changkyun nods and Wonho leans in and kisses him. Its soft at first, and innocent, but Changkyun being controlling decides to test the waters and licks against Wonho’s lips as his mouth opens up and the kiss become deeper.

 

Wonho’s tongue pushes into Changkyuns mouth and he bites on his bottom lip, drawing out a needy moan from Changkyun, as he grips Wonho’s shirt.

As the kiss starts to get even more and more heated they part and Wonho looks at Changkyun with a smirk and lust in his eyes. He strokes Changkyuns jaw and backs up.

“Make sure you read over the contract Changkyun, It was lovely meeting you, and I very much hope we can do that again, and more. Before we do though, I need you to sign that, Sleep well,” Wonho lent in and passionately kissed Changkyun once more before leaving him standing in front of his door, stunned and turned on.

Changkyun would have to re-evaluate his plans for the night.


	3. Surprise phone call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun has his night planned out, what he didn’t expect was a phone call from Wonho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is a filler chapter!
> 
> Also it’s smut!! Finally some smut! Enjoy!

Changkyun stepped inside to luckily find that Minhyuk had a already gone to sleep, with the apartment being silent. He took off his shoes and tiptoed to his room, making sure to not make a sound. If Minhyuk found out he was home, he would come bounding out of his room asking him how his night was. 

Changkyun didn’t want that, he had other plans to occupy his night. 

Changkyun snuck into his room and silently closed his door and padded to his bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way that Wonho had held him. How he had caressed the back of his neck and played with his hair. Changkyun could feel himself getting hot and bothered thinking about the things that Wonho did to him, and he began thinking about the things he wish he had done instead. 

Changkyun stripped off his clothes and hopped into bed, wrapping the blankets around himself. They reminded him on the way that Wonho had felt around him, how his muscular arms had wrapped around him. He could feel himself growing hard the more and more he thought about Wonho, and what he could do to him. 

His erection was begging to strain against his briefs, causing him to grow frustrated. He kicked away his blankets and peeled off his underwear, his cock springing free and leaning against his stomach. His erection was red, swollen and leaking precum, demanding attention, but Changkyun wanted to savour the feeling that Wonho gave him. 

He slowly ran his hands down his chest, stopping at his nipples and softly playing with them, emitting a quiet moan from Changkyun, as he craved more. 

He continued to lightly trail his fingers down his chest and to his stomach just about his navel, touching his hot and sensitive skin. He finally decided he had teased himself enough, and ran his hand down his hot and throbbing erection, spreading the precum around it. 

“Oh-oh holy fuc-“ Changkyun moaned as he finally began to run his hand up and down his cock, running his thumb through the slit and palming the tip of his erection. 

Changkyun was a mumbling mess as he sped up, imagining Wonho’s hands on him, holding him down with his strength, teasing him, grabbing his cock and looking in his eyes with that sultry smirk of his. 

That was when a distinct ringing broke into his thoughts, and Changkyun looked over to see Wonho’s name on the phone. He abruptly picked up the phone and answered. 

“Wonho-o, h-hey, what’s up” Changkyun panted, being out of breath from pleasuring himself. Which he totally forgot and realised he definitely shouldn’t have answered the phone. But he had never been great at making decisions under pressure. 

“Changkyun, I just called to make sure you got inside okay, make you didn’t trip or anything” Wonho chuckled embarrassingly. “Are you okay? You sound like you’ve been running or working out, it’s so late why would you be doing that..” Wonho trailed off as he realised what Changkyun was probably doing and what he had interrupted him half way through. 

“You’re not exercising are you?” Wonho questioned, he knew he wasn’t, but he thought he would test the waters. 

“N-no I’m not,” Changkyun stuttered as he slowly stroked his still hard cock, the sound of Wonho’s deep voice had left him feeling even more aroused. 

“Changkyun, are you touching yourself?” Wonho replied in a even deeper voice, sending shivers down Changkyun spine, as he let out a quiet whimper. 

“Y-yes Wonho, I am, I’ll hang up now” he mumbled as he went to go put the phone down. 

“Changkyun, wait,” Wonho interrupted and Changkyun put the phone back to his ear. “What are you doing exactly, baby? Explain it to daddy” Wonho moaned into Changkyun ear and it was like he was right next to him. 

Changkyun began to stroke his hard cock once again, with Wonho’s encouragement. 

“I’m s-stroking my hard cock Daddy, it’s leaking precum everywhere, I wish it was you h-here” Changkyun moaned and fell straight into the roll that Wonho wanted him to play

“Oh yeah baby, do you wish daddy had you in his arms, stroking your hard cock, getting precum everywhere, daddy wishes that too baby,” Wonho groaned as he took off his own pants and started to stroke his own neglected erection. 

 

“Daddy wishes you were here baby, feeling your hands around my cock, stroking my hard, leaking cock, until we both cum together, you would like that wouldn’t you baby?” He could hear Wonho stroking himself and the sound pair with Wonho’s moans was nearly enough to make Changkyun come right then and there. 

“U-uh Wonho o-oh my, yes please, fuc-“ Changkyun began stroking himself faster and he heard Wonho’s throaty moans on the other side of the phone and he was so close. 

“Yeah baby, you want to come, are you going to come for daddy? Tell me baby.” He could hear the strain in Wonho’s voice as he told him to come, which made it even more arousing. 

“O-oh fuck, yes p-please Wonho I-I’m coming holy fuck-“ as Changkyun came all over his stomach he heard Wonho groaning on the other side of the phone and panting loudly, and the sound of Wonho coming was heavenly. 

“O-oh baby you did so well, you sounded so beautiful.” Wonho was still panting as he complimented him, and   
Changkyun was melting, the sound of Wonho moaning and coming was burnt into his brain. 

“T-thank you Wonho, I didn’t expect the phone call to end like that, but I’m so glad it did,” Changkyun sighed as he was still coming down from his orgasim. 

“I’m glad too Changkyun, I hope you have a lovely sleep, and dream about something fantastic, goodnight baby,” Wonho sweetly replied as he hung up, and left Changkyun lost for words, as he cleaned himself up and lay in bed thinking about how much he still wanted to do to Wonho.


	4. There’s a first for everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun and Wonho discuss the terms of their agreement, and get sort of... distracted.

 

 

Changkyun woke up to light filtering through the curtains, he blinked a few times as he looked around taking in his surrounds, the memories from the previous night slowly coming back to him. He had really kissed Wonho and touched himself while Wonho listened to him on the other side of the phone. This was escalating pretty quickly, for someone like Changkyun who had never really engaged in many sexual activities before. Sure he masturbated, like everyone else, but involving someone else was a whole nother thing. The only thing that had been holding him back was the idea that usually you had to form an emotional bond and become attached to someone before having sex with them. So for Changkyun to be able to do all that stuff without the worry of attachment and being able to stop at anytime, made him feel a little bit better about what he was doing. He wanted to be like every other 22 year old and have fun and have sex, why not, you only live once.

Changkyun crawled out of bed and put on an oversized jumper on as he made his way out of his room, heading to the kitchen in search of coffee. As he made his way over, he remembered about the contract that Wonho had given him to look at and sign. After pouring the coffee into a mug, he sat down on the couch and grabbed the documents, scanning over them.

Pulling his computer onto his lap, he began to research certain terms and words that were included in the document. Picking out the once that stood out to him the most, he searched kink into google. It probably wasn’t the best thing to search up first but here he was, looking at pictures of people being tied up, explanations and videos. He decided to go for the least intrusive article he could find, that explained kinks, common ones, and how to properly find out your partners kinks, without being too intrusive.

After the phone call last night with Wonho, Changkyun could probably consider the idea that he had a daddy kink, and maybe he wouldn’t mind being treated a little bit rough, maybe being tied up. Changkyun got to searching and found some interesting things, some things that would definitely be a hard limit, and somethings he wouldn’t be totally opposed to trying out. He wrote down on the document page that was titled “Sexual Preferences and Hard Limits” a list of the things he was willing to try out, which included things such as dominance, breath play, light bdsm and maybe even exhibisionism.

He looked at the list, and thought about how many things were written there, maybe he was getting to ahead of himself, so he highlighted a few and wrote next to them that he was willing to try them out once he became more comfortable. On the list of hard limits, he wrote humiliation, being yelled at, and things that may trigger emotions to come up that reminded him of his time when he lived at home. He looked over the list once again, and decided that the amount he had written seemed like a good start, he couldn't think of anything else he wanted to put there, so he grabbed his phone and messaged Wonho.

  
**From Changkyun**

_Hey Wonho, I’ve had a good look through the document, and have written down some stuff for certain parts, when can we discuss everything and finalise stuff? I’m free all day, sorry if that’s too soon :)_

After sending the text message, Changkyun thought maybe it was a bit too early, Wonho was probably extremely busy with work and wouldn’t have anytime to answer anytime soon. As he was thinking that, He heard his phone beep and was surprised by how quickly Wonho answered.

**From Wonho**

_Lovely to hear from you again Changkyun, I’m busy all day at work, but I should be free around 6pm if that is okay with you? I’m sorry for always having our meetings so late, work keeps me busy._

**From Changkyun**

_6pm works fine! That’s okay, don’t apologize, I can imagine you’d be busy, but I don’t want to be intruding your relaxation time after work!_

**From Wonho**

_It’s fine Changkyun, you’re not interrupting my time at all, how about you come over and i’ll cook us some dinner and we can discuss the document, that way be can both relax :)  
I’ll come pick you up after work._

**From Changkyun**

_That sounds lovely, so 6pm, at yours, awesome :) I’ll let you get back to work now, have a good day! I’ll see you later! x_

**From Wonho**

_See you then, have a lovely day xo_

  
Well, that went a lot better than he thought it would, and he was going to Wonho’s place, where he was being cooked dinner, Changkyun really wasn’t used to this. Being treated this well, it was almost like a dream, he almost worried that Wonho had other ideas or plans. No, he couldn’t let himself think that, he didn’t know Wonho that well, but he knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t be like his parents, being nice to him simply to use him.

  
***********

The day had dragged on after Changkyun had finished texting with Wonho, and before he knew it, it was 5:30 and he stumbled off the couch to go have a shower and look somewhat presentable for their night.

Changkyu decided that this meeting was a lot less formal than the previous one, so he went with jeans and an oversized jumper, which made him look younger than he was. He wasn’t going for that look, but once he looked in the mirror he thought fuck it I look cute.

As he was spraying a small amount of cologne on himself, he heard a knock at the door, and he rushed to pick up everything he needed and opened the door. As he opened it, he almost forgot how good looking Wonho was.

Wonho was standing there, hair brushed back like before, but this time his shirt was unbuttoned and it showed his chest and Chagkyun’s mouth went dry, this was going to be a difficult night.

“So lovely to see you again Changkyun, you ready to go?” Wonho smiled as he looked at Changkyun, and well, Changkyun was screaming in his mind, but somehow managed to get some words out.

“Great to see you again as well Wonho, yep, got everything! Thank you so much for inviting me over,” Changkyun answered with a big smile as they both stepped into the elevator and made their way down to Wonho’s car.

The trip to Wonho’s house was nice, they kept the conversation going, talking about their days and the usual types of things to stop the trip from getting awkward. When they arrived at Wonho’s apartment, Changkyun gasped as they stepped out of the elevator.

Wonho’s apartment was huge, open plan living, huge ceiling to floor windows showing the night time view of Seoul, all the lights from the cars and other buildings. The kitchen was right next to the living area, with the kitchen being huge as well.

Wonho led Changkyun into the kitchen and asked if he wanted to sit down, Changkyun sat on one of the stools that surrounded the kitchen island where wonho had begun to prepare food.

“Would you like a glass of wine? I’ve got a few that you can choose from,” Wonho offered as he walked between the fridge and the area where he was preparing the food.

“I would love that, yes please, I’m okay with anything though, I’m not much of a wine connoisseur,” Changkyun chuckled as he answered.

“That's okay, I’ll pick something that hopefully we’ll both love,” Wonho answered as he walked over to where the wine was kept and brought back a bottle and two glasses. He began to pour Changkyun and himself a glass, sliding one of the glasses over to Changkyun.   
He took a sip of the wine, and well, Wonho had a amazing taste because that was amazing. He would have to be careful he didn’t drink too much, because that wine was fantastic.

“So, what have you decided to prepare for us tonight?” Changkyun asked in a cheeky tone, with Wonho looking up at him and giving him an equally cheeky smile back.

“Well Changkyun, seeing as you asked so nicely, I’ve decided that we will be having bacon carbonara for dinner, it’s simple but it’s a comfort food for me, and I’m hoping it will be for you too, I just want to make sure your comfortable,” Wonho smiled as he finished chopping up all the ingredients.

“That sounds amazing, I’ve always loved pasta, even though I probably shouldn’t eat as much as I do,” Changkyun mumbled that last part. He had never been super confident in his body, he had always thought he’d had a bit of a tummy and that he needed to get rid of it.

“Why’s that? There’s nothing wrong with comfort food, food is all about the flavour,” Wonho replied, stopping cooking and looking at Changkyun.

“Oh, I just need to stop eating so much bad stuff, it’s not good for me or my figure, I’m trying to get rid of my tummy..” Changkyun murmured.

“Pfft, I’m sure you’re tummy is fine, who cares if you have a little bit of a tummy, I think it’s nice, don’t let anyone tell you different,” Wonho responded, as he walked behind Changkyun and lightly touched his arm.

Changkyun shivered as Wonho touched him, and he thought back to the night before where Wonho had whispered in his ear through his phone, whispering about having him in his arms, and how his hands would feel around him. Changkyun could feel the heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach, he had to stop thinking about that or he’d get hard right there and he’d rather wait a bit longer into the night before he did anything.

After trying to get that out of his mind, Wonho had finished up cooking the meal and was plating it up. They ate sitting where Changkyun had been sitting, with their thighs brushing. Changkyun was seriously going to implode soon.

Once they had finished dinner, Changkyun brought out the document and placed it in front of Wonho, nervously fiddling with it.

“So, should we discuss this.. arrangement?” Changkyun said as he flipped through the pages, and briefly saw the page that he had been working on earlier that day.

“Someone’s a little bit eager,” Wonho chuckled as he picked up the documents.   
“What did you want to discuss? if there is anything you don’t understand we can talk about that, also, it will be good to discuss the sexual limits so that we are both on the same page,” Changkyun started to think about the night before once again as he flipped to the page of the list he had made.

“So I did some research-“ he began to say as Wonho chuckled once again.

“You researched? Why would that be?” Wonho inquired.

“Oh, yeah, that’s right, I forgot to tell you,” Changkyun replies nervously whilst fidgeting in his seat, tugging at his shirt. “I’m not very experienced with anything sexual. What I mean to say is that I’m still a virgin.” Changkyun mumbled, being embarrassed about what he had just said.

“Oh hey, that’s all right, there is no need to be embarrassed, we’ve already talked about our situations when growing up in a small town, so it’s all right,” Wonho comforted him as Changkyun seemed to look flustered about the situation, and he felt like he might be letting Wonho down. “As long as you feel comfortable with me and that you can discuss things with me, that’s what I’m hoping for.” Wonho put his hand over Changkyuns and it made his heart warm. He was so nice to Changkyun, after all this time he had forgotten that people were usually nice.

“Thank you Wonho, it really means a lot to me,” Changkyun replied, squeezing Wonho’s hand lightly. “So yeah, I was researching certain things that I thought I would be interested in, and here is what I came up with,” Changkyun handed the document over to Wonho, and he briefly scanned over the written terms that Changkyun had noted down.

“Hmm, alright, dominance, breath play, light bdsm, okay,” Wonho was nodding as he made his way down the list, with a small smirk on his lips. “Huh, exhibisionism hey Changkyun, didn’t think you’d be into that one, but we can see what we can do,” Wonho continued to smirk and he looked up at Changkyun.

“I especially like the dominance one, similar to last night? Did you like it when I told you what to do over the phone?” Changkyun tried not to make direct eye contact with Wonho because if he did he knew it was all over for him.

“Yeah-h that's what I was thinking of when I wrote it down,” Changkyun mumbled.

“Use your voice baby, I know you’re not as submissive all the time as you seem,” Wonho’s hand started slowly making its way up Changkyuns arm, lightly stroking his arm and making its way to his neck. As he slid his hand over Changkyun’s neck he brought it up to his chin and lifted it up, so he could look him in the eyes.

“Is this okay? Tell me if I’m going to fast,” Wonho murmured as he lent into Changkyun, but before he could reach him, Changkyun lent into him and initiated the kiss.

It was heated after last night’s phone call, with Changkyun biting at Wonho’s bottom lip, drawing out a low moan from Wonho, making Changkyun shiver in anticipation. Wonho’s lips were so soft and sweet, and they moved with his so well, but he wanted more. He licked at Wonho’s lips and his tongue slipped into his mouth. The kiss was becoming even more intense, a game of push a pull between them.

Wonho lent against Changkyun and slowly pushed him against the kitchen counter. As he did, Changkyun could feel Wonho’s growing erection press into his thigh, and he moaned at the thought of it.

Wonho broke away from the kiss and began to kiss down Changkyuns neck, and behind his ear, placing small but sensitive kisses there.

“Are you liking this baby, I can feel your cock pressing into my leg, do you want me to do something about that Changkyun,” Wonho whispered in his ear, whilst lightly stroking down his sides.

“A-ah Wonho,” Changkyun shivered as Wonho made his way down to his erection and palmed him through his jeans. “O-oh fuck, f-fuck please don’t stop,” Changkyun groaned as Wonho began to unbutton his jeans.

“Oh baby, you’re so sensitive for me, I’m going to try something baby, you’ll love it,” Wonho stopped with Changkyuns pants and began to unbutton his. Changkyun saw this and swatted away his hands, and finished taking off his pants for him. As he pulled Wonho’s pants down, his erection slid free and Wonho hissed at the cold air hitting his cock.

Changkyun began to stoke Wonho’s cock just like he would his own, he ran his thumb through the slit, spreading precum all over, whilst listening to the beautiful sounds of Wonho moaning.

“O-oh holy shit Changkyun, o-oh so good,” Wonho moaned as Changkyun slid his hands over Wonho’s cock, eliciting deep moans from him.

“Changkyun w-wait stop,” Changkyun took his hands off and looked at wonho with a hint of worry in his eyes. “You’ll make me come if you keep doing that, and I want my baby to come with me, don’t you want that baby, just like I said last night?” Changkyun nodded in agreement as Wonho smirked while he finished taking off Changkyuns pants and palmed him through his underwear. He got down on his knees and slid down Changkyuns underwear, freeing his hard, and neglected erection.

He spread precum all over Changkyuns cock as brought them together again and kissed him passionately. He brought their hips together and began to stroke their cocks together in unison.

“Oh f-fuck daddy, that feel so good, holy shit-t,” Changkyun was a mumbling mess as Wonho sped up his hands and kissed at Changkyun’s neck.

“Y-yeah baby? Is that good? D-do you want to come for me, being such a good boy,” Wonho was panting as he neared his release, his breaths were getting shallower and he sped up his stokes.

“U-uh oh fuck, please, I’m I-I’m come-,” Changkyun was lost for words as he felt his release pooling in the bottom of his stomach, as wonho sped up and stared him in the eyes as they both came together.

“Oh fuck Changkyun, o-oh god,” Wonho groaned as he came all over his hands, Changkyun following right after, both exhausted leaning against each other, out of breath and drained.

After they both got their breath back, Wonho cleaned them up and lent Changkyun a pair of pants and a shirt, seeing as they had made quite the mess. Changkyun came out of Wonho’s room from getting changed and it made Wonho feel a bit soft seeing Changkyun in his clothes.

They made their way down to the couch and put on a movie. Changkyun sat next to Wonho, but not too close, he was still a bit awkward with any non sexual affection. Wonho draped his arm around Changkyun and that gave him the kick he needed, so he snuggled into Wonho’s arms as they watched some B grade movie on TV.

Changkyun could feel his eyes getting heavier, if didn’t help that Wonho was stroking his fingers through his hair so softly. Changkyun lent into him even more and Wonho kissed him on the forehead as Changkyun’s eyes slowly gave up on staying open, fluttering shut. He fell asleep to the rise and fall of Wonho’s chest, the sound of his breath, and the warmth of his arms around him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to Mer for being my Beta reader I owe you my life. 
> 
> Also follow me on twitter @bbywonho__ 
> 
> Thank you for reading it means a lot to me!


End file.
